1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to multiple-phase electrical distribution devices and, more particularly, to a phase barrier for use in separating the phases of electricity within the apparatus from one another in order to prevent physical contact or electrical communication between the phases.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Padmounted switchgear is conventionally used in underground electrical distribution systems to permit ground level access to switching systems in order to permit visual inspection and maintenance of the switching systems and to permit the distribution system to be conveniently operated by a worker standing on the ground adjacent the padmounted switchgear.
One safety aspect associated with the use of such padmounted switchgear involves the need for separating the phases from one another within the enclosure of the switchgear in order to permit measurements to be made of the individual phases without the danger of contact being made with adjacent phases. Many utilities require the use of stick-mounted meters in carrying out measurements within padmounted switchgear and the ground adjacent such switchgear is frequently uneven, e.g. in situations where the area around the switchgear is under construction. These factors contribute to the potential danger to a lineman assigned the task of working on the switchgear.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,530, an insulating barrier system is provided for separating the phases within a multiple-phase switchgear device from one another. The barrier system includes a plurality of barriers, each including a customized shape adapted to fit within the enclosure of the device between a pair of separate phases. A support member is provided within the enclosure and includes a plurality of receiving slots for receiving the barriers, and a wing-head stud is provided on each of the barriers for securing the barriers to the frame of the enclosure once the barriers are positioned in the slots.
Another known barrier assembly is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,716, and includes a set of barriers assembled in a modular arrangement and movable together into and out of a working position in which the barriers separate all phases within a switchgear device.
Although known barrier arrangements help prevent physical contact between adjacent phases in electrical distribution systems, it would be advantageous to provide a barrier construction that is tool operable or positionable by hand, and that does not require manual manipulation of fastening expedients, such as threaded or snap fasteners and the like, in order to secure the barrier in position within the device. None of the conventional systems provide for the use of a barrier panel that is self-supporting within the switchgear device such that installation of the panel requires only a one-step placement, and removal consists merely of lifting the panel from the device.